


[podfic] Motorbikes and Leather

by Kess



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets a new outfit from Gold Saucer. Smut!fic inspired by the new G-Bike art. Yeah, I went there. Cloud solo, sort of Cloud/Fenrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Motorbikes and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motorbikes and Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343824) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion). 



So this is the podfic of Motorbikes and Leather.

It has no musics and basically no dialogue.

The first part makes me sad, the second part happy, because I'm not the best at those voice things. Also I can't moan like a boy properly, so there's that :( I deleted the moaning rather than having my girly voice all up in your bizniss while you're trying to listen to some good cloud/fenrir smut (I'm laughing omggggg)

 

[as per usual, here is mp3, click to stream, right click and then select 'save link as' to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/motorbikes%20and%20leather%20by%20asreoninfusion.mp3) (size: 10 mb)

 

[here is the m4a, right click and select 'save link as' to download](kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/motorbikes%20and%20leather%20by%20asreoninfusion.m4a) (size: 6.2 mb)

  


I hope you have enjoyed my first time reading pure pwp

 

EDIT: [here's the audiofic archive entry :)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/motorbikes-and-leather)


End file.
